


Sandwiches

by Schuyler



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peanut butter sandwiches on a bright summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

Ferris took a bite out of the middle of his sandwich. His mom always cut them corner to corner, which meant that there was less crust. Sitting beside him on the steps, Cameron bit off the corner of his half. Cameron always ate them like that, going from the skinny part to the wide part and back down. He was sitting with his best friend in the bright sunshine and eating a peanut butter sandwich. He smiled big and giggled. "What?" Cameron asked, peanut butter stuck to his teeth. 

"Nothin'. Just happy." 

Cameron laughed and Ferris rocked back and forth a little, like dancing. Cameron swallowed his bite. "School starts in ten days." 

"Then we hafta make the most of those ten days." Cameron nodded once, hard. Ferris took another bite before asking, "Do you want to sleep over tonight?" 

Cameron nodded and smiled at Ferris, like he was happy too. Ferris smiled back and finished his sandwich.


End file.
